User talk:Nhaska
Do not make massive changes to a build without discussion please — Skuld 11:34, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :Oh, ignore thast, you did :p — Skuld 11:35, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::ok--Nhaska 11:35, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ---- Moi, kiva nähdä muitakin suomalaisia täällä. Jos tarttet apua, kysy minulta. Saat sisennettyä kommentin yhdellä tai useammalla kaksoispisteellä. Yleensä tapana on sisentää vastausta aina yhden kerran enemmän kuin edellistä viestiä, joten korjasin samalla edellisen vastauksesi sisennyksen. -- 11:50, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :ok. Ei kai haittaa vaikka Copy+Pastesin ton "fi-N" jutun sun sivultas? En löytäny tota mistään muualta, kun ei tuolla Category:Users/Language paikassa ollu mitään tollasta. Muutenkin koko sivu on melkein kokonaan copypastella vedetty..Ite oon pistäny vaan tekstit :)--Nhaska 12:06, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::Ei haittaa. Kannattaa laittaa joku 'This user page was inspired by User:12345' jos kopioit pääosan layoutista jostain. Tollaset pikkujutut kuten toi boxi ei kiinnosta ketään, mutta isoista kopioista kannattaa mainita. -- 13:25, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :::ok.. Harjottelen vasta tekeen jotain tollatteita boxeja sun muita tällä wiki systeemillä niin suurin osa kaikesta tulee helpoiten Copypasteemalla ja sit lukemalla mitä siinä lukee :)--Nhaska 13:28, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Jep, noin mäkin aloitin. Ja itseasiassa kopioin vieläkin kaikenlaista kun itse tekeminen on vähän työlästä. -- 13:42, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :::::joo...Voikko muuten antaa sen linkin mistä näkee ne värikoodit.haluaisin vähän väriä tohon userpageeni mut en millään muista niitä koodeja...--Nhaska 13:45, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Googlen tuloksia. Itse käytän photoshoppia värien valintaan. Etsin sopivan värin ja ohjelmasta saa irti nätisti sen värikoodin. -- 14:48, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::From what I understand of Gem's comment, it would be nice if you changed the 2nd section of your userpage from the purple to a lighter colour which doesn't contrast with the page so much. --Jamie 07:26, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Actually, he asked me how I choose colors and where to get a list of the codes. I gave him the link and that's what he used for the colors. But yes, changing the colors would be a good idea. -- 08:36, 22 June 2006 (CDT) It's not my place, but... In the recent article, Talk:A/W Dassassin, you were unduely aggressive towards (an)other contributor(s). I'm sure its not my place to tell you how to behave on a community project, if you wish to convey your feelings towards other please do it in a less derogative way & more respectful way. "Treat others how you wish to be treated yourself." --Jamie 09:33, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :And, indeed, a more constructive way. Just saying that a build sucks does not improve upon it at all. ::ok It will stop now... I'm just a bit pissed off right now.. Next time I feel that I must to be rude to someone I go somewhere else...any links to websites where I could cuss someone? lol.-_-Nhaska 09:41, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::Try Random Arena. :/ ::::Lol It's not the same there... there it is almost acceptable. i watn to break rules! lol_-_Nhaska 09:45, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Well feelings shouldn't affect a contributor as feelings are dangerous things (oh wow, can I get more chiced today?) your fellow fin, Gem, has User:Gem/Trash but even there i'd be unsure this behaviour is acceptable. best talk it over with him first. Thank you at least for addressing the issue. (...I think...?) --Jamie 09:46, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I'm not going to say that you should use my trash page, User:Gem/Fun is a far better way to calm down. (Just don't watch the awfully long video) -- 09:48, 22 June 2006 (CDT) WOO got it working! After torturing myself 1,5 hours with this at 3:30-5:00 at night I finally got this working :Its hard to read and takes up too much space ~_~ Please subst your sig ( this puts the code right on the page and doesn't leave an include link) — Skuld 03:21, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::Ok I think it's not so hard to read with open eyes...might be hard if your eyes are like that(~_~). I know it take 4KB space but so what? That's not so much. I can make smaller version of that if you like, but that makes it even harder to read with closed eyes of you ;D — :::Not hard drive space, but space on the screen. The sig is really annoying. Atleast make the height smaller. -- 15:01, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::And in the preferenes, but , not . -- 15:03, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I vote for annoying as well. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 15:08, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Is this better then :— ? Made whole new because someone deleted that font from my computer and I'm too lazy to get it again :) I also changed the colors a bit. Is it still so annoying? ::::::Much better. That's good. -- 07:43, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Category:Dagger attack That's a redundent category because Category:Lead Attack, Dual, and Offhand are already subcategories of Dagger attacks. Just like we don't also put those skills under the categories Melee Attack, Attack, or Skills, those skills shouldn't be placed under category:Dagger Attack. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:32, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Blanking comments It was totally unacceptable what you did on Talk:List of popular scams, how do you consider it okay to blank an important comment about protecting the document due to anon vandalism, with your own pointless comment? see: history. I want answers... --Jamie 02:09, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :GW:AGF, sir. Sometimes stuff dies in edit conflicts. There is a rather big gulf between those timestamps, but, at any rate, you yourself have cautioned against undue belligerence and assuming the worst about people. Best let him explain first and then you can rebuke him if he really did do something bad. :At any rate, I restored your post easily enough and added my own response to the discussion there (in short, I agree with you, but the page should be protected from anons, not all edits). — 130.58 (talk) (02:58, 11 July 2006 (CDT)) ::Well I think that he actually used my text the heading and the first work of my sentence shows that he had intentions to remove my comment, it is not a matter of GW:AGF at all... I am fair in my decision but how can anything else be assumed when the facts are there? --Jamie 03:30, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :::Umm... I'm not sure how the thing works, but whatevr happened it was an accident so I'm sorry about that...— ::::Well alright then --Jamie 05:16, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :::That's just how diffs work. Computers are really dumb about actually matching text to other text, which is why you'll see black words in paragraphs that are otherwise all red. Mediawiki doesn't actually have any concept of specific versions of a word. If I blanked out this entire page and rewrote it from scratch, you'd see a lot of black words littering the red text, too. Glad you guys got that sorted out, at any rate. — 130.58 (talk) (10:23, 11 July 2006 (CDT)) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)